Searching For Yourself
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Aaliyah turns up at NCIS, hoping to find herself, and Ziva David, her mothers sister who doesn't know she exists. When her mothers best friend is murdered and Aali kidnapped, will the team reach her in time? And how will Ziva cope? Tiva in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in NCIS *sob sob* but i own my own creations, so i own Aaliyah!**

**Summary: Aaliyah is Tali's daughter, she comes to D.C hoping to find Ziva David her mothers sister, and to find out who she is and ends up finding much more than that...**

**It's lovely and fluffy and just in general nice there will also be Tiva, because that's what my world evolves around!**

Chapter 1

A sixteen year old walked into an NCIS building; she had long dark curly hair that was hanging loosely down her back and dark brown eyes, eyes that had seen too much for someone her age. She wore dark jeans and a three quarter length red v-neck top, which looked good on her tanned skin. She carried a black bag, and had a photo in her hands.

She was slightly nervous; she had come all this way to find someone in the search to find herself, who she really is.

Her name was Aaliyah Rachel David.

She took the elevator to the floor she was told she would find Officer David, mumbling in Hebrew the whole way up. It dinged when she got up, and immediately she saw her. It had to be her; she looked a lot like Aaliyah, and even more like Tali, her mother. Of course she only new this from pictures, her mother had died in an explosion just a week after she had been born. She was at another guys desk, behind him, and smiling whispering something in his ear, the guy stopped smiling and looked shocked, then she said something else and her and another guy agent laughed at him while he looked confused, in a kind of cute way. Watching Ziva made her heart ache for the mother she had never known, and the family she had never had.

But Ziva David had no idea she existed, what if she didn't want to know Aali? What if she brought up memories that were just too painful? What if every time she saw her, she saw her beloved sister? What if she hated her?

She had stepped out of the elevator, but froze, scared of what she was about to do.

She forced herself to take a step, and another step, "just keep going" and then Ziva saw her and her face turned white.

She cried out, "Tali?"

I decided to reply in Hebrew, _"No…"_

"_I'm sorry; you look like someone I know."_

"_I'm Tali's daughter."_

"_What?" _

She looked confused, and the two male agents were also wondering what the hell was going on.

"_My mother fell pregnant with me when she was fifteen, she managed to hide it from everyone, she went away told no one except her best friend. A week…a week after I was born she was killed in the explosion." _

Her eyes glistened over with tears, as did Ziva's when she realized I was telling the truth, she hadn't seen Tali for a year after she went away, all she got was letters.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Aaliyah Rachel David. And you are Ziva David?"_

"_Yes. I can't believe… how old are you?"_

"_I was sixteen two weeks ago."_

The tears were flowing freely from both of us.

Ziva walked over to Aali, and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"_All these years, why did you not find me, my sister meant so much to me, I would have looked after her only daughter."_

"_I couldn't I was hidden, Eli David has no idea I exist, my mothers best friend Kalia took care of me, then I decided I would try and find you – I did not think you would like me." _

"_Kalia will have taken good care of you, Tali always did choose her friends well. And of course I like you; you look so like you're mother you know."_

"_And like you."_

"_And like me."_

"I hate to break up the moment, but Ziva what the hell is going on?" Tony voice brought them back to reality.

"That is a very good question Dinozzo." Gibb's said as he walked out the elevator with his coffee.

**Please please review! I'd love to know what you think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's the next chapter, still quite short i'm afraid. But it's here!**

Chapter 2

"Gibb's, umm… can I take the rest of the day off?" He could see the pleading look in her eyes.

"You don't have to do that!" Aaliyah exclaimed, in English for the others benefit.

"_It's that or be subjected to Tony's questions all day."_

Aaliyah giggled.

"What did you say?" Tony demanded "I heard my name!"

"Oh nothing."

"_Is he like this all the time?"_

"_Oh yes, usually worse."_

"Boss," Tony whined "She's doing that deliberately, they're ganging up on me."

"And wat'd ya want me to do about it Dinozzo?"

"Ummm…"

"Ziva take the day off, but I expect some serious explaining to be done tomorrow."

"Thank you Gibb's."

She grabbed her coat and bag and swiftly left.

"Ziva…" Tony yelled after her, but she just ignored him. "It's so unfair." He mumbled.

"What was that Dinozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Nothing boss."

In the elevator Ziva got the chance to speak freely, "Do you want to talk in English or Hebrew?" She asked.

Aaliyah shrugged, "I don't mind, English, Hebrew, Spanish, French, Russian, Turkish… well only basic Turkish."

"You speak fluent Russian?" Ziva asked, impressed.

"Yes."

"I only speak basic Russian; however I do speak Belgium French and Arabic as well as English, French, Spanish, Turkish, Hebrew, and basic Italian and German."

Aaliyah smiled. "Wow, I've never met anyone who speaks as many languages as I do, let alone how many you speak!"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but I'll find somewhere."

"No, you should stay with me, I insist."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes – I want to get to know you, and you are only sixteen, even if you are as mature for your age as I think you are."

She smiled. "Oh, I have this for you." Aaliyah waved the photo in her hand, "It's you and my mom when she was like thirteen and you were sixteen."

Ziva's eyes filled with tears, "I remember, I loved her so much you know."

Aaliyah took her hand, "Is it weird to love someone you have never known?"

"No." Ziva said softly, "Especially when she's your mother."

And she put her arm around Aaliyah, "I miss her." Aali whispered. "I never knew her, and I never had a family. I've been hidden my whole life. Being forced to grow up is hard."

"I know. I know exactly how you feel." Ziva whispered back.

**Please please review, i'd really like to know what people think.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks to those who reviewed last time, now i know this isn't the best chapter, but it's a bit of a filler you get those every so often, but there is a few interesting parts...**

Chapter 3

Aaliyah and Ziva arrived at Ziva's apartment about half an hour later.

Ziva turned the key in the lock and took one of Aali's bags inside.

"Nice." Aali commented at the comfortable looking sofa and spacious lounge.

"Thank you. Now there's a spare bedroom down the hallway, second on the right, it's nothing special but you should have enough room. The first bedroom on the right is mine, and the bathroom is on the left, just move some of my things out the way. So, make yourself at home." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Do you want some help unpacking?"

"Sure, maybe we can talk some more."

"O.k."

They progressed to the spare room, it wasn't small, and had a cosy feeling about it – something you wouldn't expect in Ziva's home.

"You don't have many things, did you bring everything or did you leave a lot behind?"

"No this is everything, because of when Tali – I mean my mum died things were difficult - Kalia did a good job, but as soon as I was eight she would be out all day trying to earn money so we could live better. She worked very hard, but it got to a point where I barely ever saw her. She used to tell me stories about my mother, and my mysterious aunt, Ziva. When I asked if I could meet you she would just say, "when you're older." What she meant was it was too dangerous. While I was left by myself I would just study, I especially loved languages. Which is why I speak so many, I would sit talking to myself for hours on end. I had nothing else to do."

"It must have been difficult."

"What I said earlier about having to grow up quickly I meant it."

"I was forced to grow up quickly as well, being Mossad - "

"You're Mossad?" She asked surprised

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"No."

"Was my mum?"

"No, I was in the army and then joined Mossad. Your mum was never…"

"Oh."

"But Aaliyah, there is something you should know. Eli David, your grandfather – he is Director of Mossad."

"What?"

"I expect Kalia kept you hidden so you would not grow up and have the path of your life thrust upon you, so you would have the chance to have a normal life, well as normal as you could have."

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"I do not know I am sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"So you have had schooling?"

"Yes, I had a tutor, but I hated her and mostly taught myself."

Ziva laughed, "So shall I enrol you in high school?"

"If you must, but in America." She shuddered.

"Well I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"I can fight."

Ziva laughed again, "I meant socially, there was no doubt in mind that you would have been taught to fight."

Aali smiled, "I enjoy music as well, I play the piano, but mostly for my own amusement."

"You are a very talented young woman, and so like Tali and myself." She stopped for a second, and you could see a memory flash across her glazed over eyes.

"Did my mum play the piano?"

"No, I did though but our real passion was dance."

They had begun to unpack now, and though Aaliyah did not have many possessions she obviously treasured those she had.

"Abbey is going to want to take you and me shopping." Ziva said.

"Who is Abbey?"

"She is a co-worker, our forensic scientist. But she is very… different. I think you will like her, she will certainly like you."

Ziva's cell started ringing; she looked at the caller ID. "It's Tony." She said.

"This had better be good Dinozzo."

"You sound like Gibb's, angry and sorta-"

"What do you want Tony?" She hissed.

"I want to know who that girl was at NCIS this morning Zi-va but what I want and what I need to do are very different things."

"You are tying my patience Tony - "

"It's trying."

"What ever! What do you want?"

"Gibb's asked me to call, we need you, messy triple homicide and a lot of evidence to bag and tag. Oh and you can bring your little side-kick, she can stay with Abbey, but can she kill me with a paperclip 18 different ways as well, cos if she can -"

Ziva hung up on him.

"I am sorry I have to go to work. But Gibb's says you can come and stay with Abbey. Is that alright?"

"Of course, I am looking forward to it, I can't wait to meet this Dinozzo guy." She teased.

"Urgghhh, he is pain he is always making jokes which aren't funny and he is so immature, he drives Gibb's, McGee and me up the hall – no wall and-"

"You really like him don't you?"

"What? No, I mean when we were undercover he was unbearable -"

"You two went undercover?"

"Yes, a few years ago now as married assassins."

"Oh, this is classic," she laughed, "And you're partners? Oh this is great, I'm so going to ask Abbey about this." She laughed, then she laughed even harder when she saw Ziva's face.

**Sorry :-( Review if you like, but i don't blame you if you don't. I'm not entirely sure if this plot line has potential... i'll decide in the morning.**

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a filler chapter and zind of rubbish so i'm sorry! But here it is anyway...**

Chapter 4

Ziva and Aaliyah walked into Abbey's lab. Aali didn't seem at all rocked by Abbey's usual appearance, and she was impressed.

"Abbey, this is Aali, she is my niece but that fact is strictly need to know ok? So don't tell McGee and definitely don't tell Tony."

"Sure, but Gi-"

"Gibb's knows, I have to go Aali, but I'm sure you and Abbey will get along very well."

"Bye Ziva." Aaliyah said.

"Goodbye, I will see you soon." She smiled.

And with that she was gone.

"Hey I'm Abbey Scuito, I rock forensics in this place." She smiled.

"I'm Aaliyah Rachel David, but you can call me Aali."

"So your Ziva's niece huh? I didn't even know she had any siblings."

"You didn't know about my mum?"

"Tony calls Ziva emotionally distant, but basically she doesn't broadcast her personal life – unlike Tony. But no, so why don't you tell me."

"Ziva had a sister called Tali, my mum. Her pregnancy at sixteen was a secret from their father, and Ziva was already working for Mossad when my mum fell pregnant with me so was away for a while. She had no idea of my existence until today."

"What about your mum."

"Oh sorry I missed out the important part, two weeks after I was born Tali was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing. I think Ziva took it pretty hard."

"Oh you poor thing!" She exclaimed and hugged her.

"How old are you"

"Sixteen, the same age my mum was when she was killed." Aali replied grimly. "But enough of my problems, Ziva mentioned her partner earlier, Tony Dinozzo?"

Abbey smiled cheekily.

"She said he's really annoying and everything, but there was something in her eye and the way he looked at her as we left this morning… what do you think?"

"I think if you can work that out in one day, they're complete idiots to have not noticed three years down the line. I totally agree with you." Then a smile crept across her face, "Do you wanna see the video tapes of when they went undercover?"

"You kept them?"

"Well yeah in case any other evidence is needed to prove it to them! But things get a little steamy."

"I can cope," she raised her eyebrows, "who were they undercover as?"

"Married assassins."

"You're joking!"

"I am so not, do you want a caf-pow while we watch the show?" She smiled at Aali.

"No thanks."

"Things are about to get interesting around here."

Both girls giggled and settled down to watch.

**Sorry it was so short, but please review pointers would be helpful!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, i'm soooo sorry that it's been such a long time but in my other stories it's been hectic... they've been at exciting points in their storylines, well in any case one of them certainly has :-p But here it is and i gave you a recap so you can remember what happened last time.**

Recap

_"She said he's really annoying and everything, but there was something in her eye and the way he looked at her as we left this morning… what do you think?"_

_"I think if you can work that out in one day, they're complete idiots to have not noticed three years down the line. I totally agree with you." Then a smile crept across her face, "Do you wanna see the video tapes of when they went undercover?"_

_"You kept them?"_

_"Well yeah in case any other evidence is needed to prove it to them! But things get a little steamy."_

_"I can cope," she raised her eyebrows, "who were they undercover as?"_

_"Married assassins."_

_"You're joking!"_

_"I am so not, do you want a caf-pow while we watch the show?" She smiled at Aali._

_"No thanks."_

_"Things are about to get interesting around here."_

_Both girls giggled and settled down to watch._

Chapter 5

Aali's mouth hung open in shock as it stopped, and turned to Abby smiling. "You weren't kidding."

"Nope! And a few weeks later they were stuck in a container together for hours!"

"When was this?"

"About three years ago."

"Three years! And they're still not together?"

"Nope." Abby sucked up her caf-pow. "But you should see the way he looks at her when he thinks she's not looking, and the way she looks at him when she thinks he's not looking." She smiled.

"We have to do something about this."

"Yeah, but what?"

The team's crime scene…

"Tony will you ever get less annoying?" Ziva asked frustrated, after being interrogated by him the whole drive to the crime scene.

"I don't think so, and am I not allowed to be curious when a sixteen year old girl that looks exactly like my partner turns up and then my partner takes the said girl home?"

"No," she snapped "and I am driving on the way back."

A look of horror dawned on Tony's face and Ziva smiled, satisfied.

They walked into the petty officers hotel room, the petty officer was dead, a tanned skinned man was next to him and a woman was dead on the floor.

Ziva dropped the equipment she was holding and ran to the woman lying on the floor.

"Ziva, ZIVA, what the hell? Don't touch her you'll contaminate the evidence." Tony shouted.

"What the hell is going on here? Ziva?" Gibb's said.

She was knelt next to the dead woman murmuring something in Hebrew.

"Ziva!" Gibb's yelled.

"I know this woman." She said softly, her back turned to them.

"Well who is she; we don't have an ID yet."

"Her name is Kalia Eeli, she looked after Aaliyah. She was Tali's best friend; and like a sister to me."

"Who is Tali?" Gibb's asked.

"Tali is her little sister boss, she died when she was sixteen in a Hamas suicide bombing."

"And you know this how Dinozzo?"

"She told me when you ordered me to follow her, we ended up at the hotel she had known I was following her. She told me outside the hotel, it was raining…" Tony thought back to that time, when they had first met…

Ziva had gone back to mumbling in Hebrew.

"Ziva, come on we need to process the scene." Tony said gently.

She turned around and to his surprise her face had tear streaks down it, he felt a pang, he wanted to hold her and make her feel better. It was completely normal; he just didn't like seeing his partner in any kind of pain. Nothing more. It wasn't unusual for him to want to run up and hold her until she felt better. Completely normal partner-like behaviour.

She wiped the tears away, embarrassed.

He had never seen her cry, not in all the time he had known her. It was a bit of a shock to be honest.

McGee chose that moment to walk in with Ducky and Jimmy.

"Are you alright Ziva?"

Immediately she shut off in the presence of other people.

"I am fine, we should process the crime scene."

"Ziva do you know the other two?" Gibb's pointed at the other victims.

"One of them is ex-mossad, he quit, the other I have no idea."

"You can quit mossad?" Tony asked.

"No, that is why he is dead Tony."

"Oh right."

"I presume the other one is our petty officer?" She said.

"Yes. Look Ziva do you have any idea why your friend and this mossad person might be dead?"

There was a pause.

"Ziva?"

"Be quiet Tony I am trying to think." She snapped.

"Sorry." He said putting his hands up.

She cursed in Hebrew.

"Pardon?" Tony said.

"There is no other explanation, why would they be here otherwise, admittedly it is not Mossad style, but they know I'm with NCIS, they know where-"

"Slow down, what are you on about." Tony asked.

"Gibb's ring Abby quickly," she cried a look of utter panic on her face, "They are after Aaliyah!"

**So... what do you think? Did you see that one coming???? Lol.**

**Please review, they make me very happy :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, sorry i kinda gave up on this fic. I completely lost inspiration, etc etc. But, there's good news! My best friend Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) has adopted it, and is currently re posting it under her name, she also has a new chapter. :D So if you were wondering what had happened go check it out! :p lol**

**Thanks, and i'm sorry i didn't continue this.**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
